USUK Music
by sakichan119
Summary: Horrible title. Ten songs, ten stories.


I wrote these a while ago, when I had to pull two all-nighters in a row. I warn you, these are absolutely awful. I started these at about three in the morning to keep myself up, and since I only had the song length I ran out of time on most of them. I did it with two other pairings (RoChu and Prussia/Austria), as well. These are just ten songs from my playlist, and by the time I was done with these, I seriously wanted to take half of the songs off of my playlist. Somehow, this managed to _not_ be M-rated even though it had the song "Vanilla" in it. XDDD And if anyone can come up with a better title, please tell me. =_= I fail at coming up with titles. I'll even credit you! And, yes, I totally copied this from the Prussia/Austria one I posted which was copied and altered from the RoChu one I posted, and then altered it a bit more.

* * *

**Violent Pornography - System of a Down**

"Hey, Iggy, come watch a movie with me!"

That's what Alfred said, and Arthur had agreed, but now he wished he hadn't.

"What the bloody hell was that, Alfred?!"

"It was a new movie that just came out in Hollywood!" Alfred grinned.

"It was disgusting!"

"What makes you say that? I thought it was awesome!"

"The only things that were in that movie were sex, violence, blood, more sex, and explosions! How is that good?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"That's what makes it good! The special effects were awesome, too!"

"Ugh, where did I go wrong raising you?" Arthur sighed, holding his head.

"Nowhere. That's why you love me."

**Never More - Persona 4**

Arthur sighed as he looked outside. The sky was cloudy and gray, and rain was drizzling from the sky. He always felt depressed on these days, and his mind always ended up thinking about Alfred.

Ever since the war - since Alfred left him - he felt like he'd been growing apart from the boy. Sure, they had reconciled, but Alfred was growing fast. He didn't need Arthur anymore. It made Arthur feel abandoned.

He knew things would never be the same as they were before. The sweet little boy he had raised was no longer there. Instead, it was this loud, outspoken grown man who constantly argued with him and insulted his cooking. Despite the change, Arthur still loved him. How could he not? He had raised the boy, and, he supposed, somewhere he had made a mistake. It must have been his fault. Maybe if he wouldn't have imposed so many rules. Maybe if he had imposed more rules. Arthur wasn't sure.

The only thing he was sure of was that he'd never hear the sweet words coming from the cute little boy again. It was already too late for that. They would keep growing farther and farther apart until Arthur no longer existed to his former colony.

**Vanilla - Gackt**

Alfred leaned on his elbow as he watched the Briton sleep. He moved his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Arthur's face, but another hand stopped his.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?" Alfred chuckled, trying not to let the biting words get to him.

"Whatever," Arthur muttered and went back to sleep.

Alfred continued to watch him, lost in thought. He loved the English man. He knew it was wrong, that what they had was nothing more than sex, and that Arthur didn't love him back, but he couldn't help his feelings. Alfred wasn't going to ruin it by telling the other man about his feelings, either. He didn't want to risk losing what they already had.

**I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts - Merv Griffin**

Alfred frowned. He didn't like this at all. "Arty!" He called.

"What do you want?" Arthur grumbled, coming out of the kitchen. "I'm trying to cook!"

"Oh, god, it's a good thing I stopped you then."

"Shut up," Arthur glared.

"Anyway, why are you trying to invade my music?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur knew it was going to be something ridiculous.

"This song! _I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts_!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What about it?"

"Why does it talk about an English fair? It's our song!"

"Alfred, that was written by a man from England, Fred Heatherton. It's not your song."

**Ai no Uta - Inuyasha**

Alfred smiled as his head rested on his sleeping lover's chest. He could hear Arthur's heartbeat. It was a calming sound; it always calmed him. When he was listening to Arthur's heart, he could forget about everything except for their love. He could forget about the pain he caused Arthur in the past. He could forget about the burden of being a country. He could forget about everything except Arthur and himself.

Alfred sighed contently and sat up, looking at Arthur's face. The movement woke Arthur.

"What are you looking at?" the man grumbled, not happy about being waken up.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Alfred smiled at him, and laid his head back down.

**Warp - .hack//SIGN**

Arthur had always told Alfred that he could be what he wanted when he grew up. Arthur knew this wasn't true, that Alfred would always be one of his colonies, but he couldn't tell that to the kid. He wanted Alfred to be happy.

When things didn't go the way he had planned, when Alfred revolted and became his own country, Arthur started to regret telling him that. Maybe he would have stayed if I hadn't have said that, Arthur would think.

But then, "Arty, I want to become your lover. You said I could be anything when I grew up. This is what I want to be."

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Michi no Sora - Psycho le Cemu**

Being the personification of a country, Arthur often worried. He had a lot to deal with, and all of that work stressed him out, but whenever he'd see Alfred all of those worries seemed to disappear. The energy and upbeat attitude Alfred always seemed to possess lifted the Briton's spirit, and he felt like he could focus again.

He didn't need to worry much with Alfred. He knew the younger nation loved him (because Alfred told him every chance he got), and that he always would love him, and this was all Arthur needed to go on.

**Flying in the Sky - G Gundam**

Never give up. That's what Alfred always told himself. Never back down from a challenge. When things got tough, battle on. When he got knocked down, get right back up. That was the American way.

Sure, things were rough sometimes- that came with being a nation- but he wouldn't let that affect him. He would keep on fighting any challenges that got in his way.

The economic crisis, for instance. Even though things were tough, and people were losing hope, he wouldn't give up. Alfred pulled a picture out of his pocket and smiled. He couldn't do it without Arthur, either. It was Arthur's love, and his love for Arthur, that got him through the tough times sometimes. Even if all else failed, he would always have this love in his heart.

**Pokemon Theme Song - Pokemon (French Version)**

"I'm going to be the greatest country in the world!" That's what Alfred told Arthur shortly before he won the war and became his own country. Now, all he did was brag about how he was the "hero" and the greatest country.

"Arty~ Do you want to hang out today?" Alfred asked cheerfully.

Arthur scoffed. "Why would I want to spend time with you, you git?"

"Because I'm awesome! I mean, I'm the greatest country out there!" Alfred grinned.

"You are not," Arthur grumbled.

**One Life - The Pillows**

Alfred often thought of how it would have turned out if he had stayed with Arthur. Sometimes he even wished he had. The freedom of being his own country was also a huge burden. Being under England's rule was a lot simpler. He couldn't, though. He couldn't stay as Arthur's colony. Even if he did regret what he did sometimes, he'd have to move on. For both of their sakes.

Alfred knew that the memories of his childhood, the memories he had with England, wouldn't return. They would fade away in time, but even so, Alfred would try to hold onto them for as long as he could. Those memories were what fueled him, what made him go forward.


End file.
